dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Commoner Origin
} |name = Dwarf Commoner Origin |image = Cropped dwarf commoner.JPG |px= 270px |caption = |qcat = Origin story |location = Orzammar |next = Ostagar |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Dwarf Commoner Origin is one of six playable origins available in Dragon Age: Origins. As a casteless dwarf, this character is reduced to a life of petty crimes. "There was a merchant come by Dust Town the other day, some poor sod who's had his skin burnt by the sun up on the surface lands once too often I'd say. How he gets let back into Orzammar I can't rightly say; he claims that he has a deal worked out. Who am I to argue when someone has an angle? Point is, he tells me what them cloudheads think of us dwarves down here. It isn't even just the humans, there's surface dwarves who're born and bred up in the sun who think the same things, don't know any different. He says they say dwarves are smiths. Proud, noble warriors who like nothing better to mine a vein of ore or forge a decent sword. Had us a good laugh, we did. What would them humans think if they came to Dust Town and saw how the rest of us really lived? The ones that are casteless, the ones who aren't even considered worthy of being servants in the homes of the wealthy or pure enough to work the forges in the Shaperate. The nobles make sure we casteless get tattooed so they know who we are when they see us. That way they know who to spit on, right? Helps us, too. Makes it easier to figure out whose pockets are worth picking. That's a joke. Not all of the casteless are criminals. Some of us are beggars, nug-catchers, street sweepers, and noble hunters. We do what we can to survive."[http://dragonage.bioware.com/characters/dwarf_commoner/ BioWare Dragon Age: Origins Site] - Dwarf Commoner Origin Plot Walkthrough: On the Streets of Dust Town The origin story opens in the Slums Home, where Beraht is discussing work with Rica and you. When the first conversation sequence ends, you may converse further with Rica, your sister (Codex Entry: The Casteless), and Kalah, your mother. Looting the chest in the back of the room yields a dagger (iron). You can then head outside, where Leske is waiting. Bug: It is possible that you can't open the chest in your room.(pc confirmed) Beraht's Favor Oskias, one of Beraht's smugglers, has been holding his own pockets. Find Oskias and show him exactly how Beraht feels about being cheated. Oskias was last seen in Tapster’s Tavern. Proving Loyalties The Warrior Caste is holding a Proving today. Beraht has lots of coins riding on the young fighter Everd and wants you to make sure he wins. Beraht gave you a drug to use on Mainar, Everd's opponent. Captured You have ended up in Beraht's custody. Beraht is quite put out with you, and hope for your continued survival is slim if you don’t manage to get out of here. Result Enjoy your last moments as a casteless dwarf in Orzammar, for Duncan has conscripted and saved you from a death sentence for “ridiculing the entire Warrior Caste,” much to the Proving Master’s annoyance, Rica’s and Leske’s joy, and your mother’s (alleged) drunken indifference. If it has not been unlocked in a previous playthrough, on arrival in Ostagar the Casteless achievement will be awarded. Items Plot Items: Commons: (given by Duncan at the end of the Origin story) The Proving: Beraht's Hideout: Characters *Adalbo: the Warden’s second opponent in the Provings *Ademaro: a merchant and a surface (and hence casteless) dwarf who paints a "brand" on his face *Beraht: the crime lord the Warden and Rica are forced to work for; the main antagonist in this origin. *Duncan: a Grey Warden - appears later in the campaign. *Everd: the warrior whom Beraht is betting on and the Warden impersonates *Goilinar: a beggar in Dust Town; he was crippled in a mine explosion. *Kalah: the Warden's drunken mother - appears later in the campaign. *Jarvia: Beraht's second - appears later in the campaign. *Kasch: a "doctor" that offers to buy the Warden’s teeth and other functioning body parts *Lenka: a Silent Sister; the Warden’s final opponent in the Provings *Leske (temporary companion): the Warden’s partner-in-crime - appears later in the campaign. *Mainar: Everd's (and hence, the Warden's) first opponent in the Provings *Olinda: a merchant, also Leske's friend *Oskias: the smuggler whom Beraht is after *Proving Master: he placed the Warden under arrest, only to have him conscripted by Duncan - appears later in the campaign. *Rica: the Warden's elder sister - appears later in the campaign. *Unna: a member of the Servant Caste; she is very proud to serve a Shaper. Initial Statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Dwarf Commoner Warden automatically begins with the following: *'Skills:' Stealing, plus Combat Training (Warrior) or Poison-Making (Rogue) *'Starting Talents:' Dual Weapon Sweep (Warrior) or Dirty Fighting (Rogue) *'Initial Gear:' Duster Leather Armor (full set), dual daggers Codex Entries (after conversing with Rica) (upon entering Orzammar Commons) (after talking to Unna) (after receiving the Proving quest) (touching the carving in Proving Grounds) (after talking to Duncan) (after talking to Duncan) (after talking to Duncan) (after talking to Duncan) Gallery Cropped dwarf commoner.JPG|Dwarf Commoner concept art Casteless Dwarf.JPG|Dwarf Commoner concept art (with border) Rica, the Warden's elder sister.jpg|Rica, the Warden's elder sister Rica is hopeful that the Warden will bring glory to the family.jpg|Rica is hopeful that the Warden will bring glory to the family Kalah, the Warden's mother, is skeptical whether her children will ever rise above their station..jpg|Kalah, the Warden's mother, is skeptical whether her children will ever rise above their station Kalah and her best friend.jpg|Kalah and her best friend Beraht, the Crime Lord, eagerly anticipates the Warden's arrival.jpg|Beraht, the Crime Lord, eagerly anticipates his lackeys' arrival Leske is your temporary (and only) companion in this origin.jpg|Leske is your temporary (and only) companion in this origin Duncan in his first origin appearance.jpg|Duncan in his first origin appearance Goilinar, the crippled beggar.jpg|Goilinar, the crippled beggar Olinda, Leske's friend and the Merchant you can sell the Lyrium nuggets to.jpg|Olinda, Leske's friend and the Merchant you can sell the Lyrium nuggets to Ademaro, a painted surface dwarf.jpg|Ademaro, a painted surface dwarf Unna insists the vast superiority of the Servant Caste over the Casteless.jpg|Unna insists the vast superiority of the Servant Caste over the Casteless Kasch offers some coins in exchange of just the Warden's dignity.jpg|Kasch offers some coins in exchange of just the Warden's dignity The Warden, disguised as Everd.jpg|The Warden, disguised as Everd Oskias the smuggler is distressed by the Warden's presence.jpg|Oskias the smuggler is distressed by the Warden's presence Mainar of the Warrior Caste is the Everd's first opponent.jpg|Mainar of the Warrior Caste is the Everd's first opponent Mainar converses with Everd.jpg|Mainar converses with "Everd" Beraht and Jarvia, at the shop that will later become Janar's Armory.jpg|Beraht and Jarvia, at Beraht's shop The Proving is in honor of the Grey Warden Duncan.jpg|The Proving is in honor of the Grey Warden Duncan Everd is quite drunk and unable to fight.jpg|Everd is quite drunk and unable to fight Everd stumbles onto the impersonation..jpg|Everd stumbles onto the impersonation The Warden is forced to reveal his identity..jpg|Mainar and the Proving Master immediately recognize the real Everd, forcing the Warden to reveal his identity Duncan attempts to reason with the Proving Master.jpg|Duncan attempts to reason with the Proving Master Typical guard cells don't have that much blood.jpg|"Typical guard cells don't have that much blood." Jarvia recounts how the Warden entered Beraht's special care.jpg|Jarvia, Beraht's second in this origin, recounts how the Warden entered Beraht's special care Bugs/Design Deficits *In at least the PC version, the chest in the Slum House sometimes will not open. Can be fixed by using WASD keys instead of mouse. *Despite having a (presumably) different voice from Everd, the disguised Warden can engage in lengthy conversations with Mainar. *Dialogue Bug: Dwarf Commoners have the same dialogue option as Noble Dwarfs during the conversation with Morrigan after the Tower of Ishal (quest), and can - without lying, i.e. there is no (Lie) prefix - chose to say "I happen to be of royal blood, you know." References Trivia The origin takes place a day before the Dwarf Noble origin Category:Origin Story Quests Category:Origins Quests